mixels_lucky_screenshotsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:KappaDash/Weird dreams I had
Dream #1: I was forced into a Taylor Swift concert by my friends (THeY DOn’T EVEN LIKE T SWIFT, NOR DO I). 50% of the songs she sang weren’t even her actual songs (i think) the rest i either didn’t remember or i knew, which were Style, Shake it Off, Blank Space and Delicate. After that, they took me to some shady place that looked like some video game map that looked like a selection of characters in VR but also had a resemblance to an airport store. I could pick two. They had KOTH characters, Alter Ego!KOTH characters and RWBY characters. They took down KOTH (not alter egos) later on. But I picked Mexican!Dale Gribble (weird choice, he looked exactly like Rusty Shackleford like Dale with a mustache) and Nora (no duh I would pick her). Dream #2: I was forced into the mall by my friend. I was at the food court and my food given to me was a combination of all the signature meals of every restaurant there. Most were chinese/indian foods. There was also broccoli and other stuff. I disliked all the food on my plate (yes i do dislike broccoli) except for a hot dog and strawberries (who would serve those together). They were at the bottom and they were from this one restaurant. On the top there was some mushy stuff (i think cooked vegetables) in this white sauce. I tried a little bit and I could feel the legit taste in the dream. It was disgusting so I spit the mushy stuff out while I uncomfortably swallowed the remains of the white sauce. After that, I went into this booth who had no salesperson. Inside had three bags of vinyl figures. The first had a generic black haired anime girl and a generic teal haired girl that slightly resembled Hatsune Miku. The second had a generic blue haired anime girl on the front and Natsuki from DDLC next to her. The third had Misaka from A Certain Scientific Railgun/Index series and an Absol. I stared at the third one and the Misaka face started to stretch, until it went out of the bag. I looked away and Misaka was replaced with Monika from DDLC. Dream #3: I was in a hotel, waiting for an NBA tournament (I actually developed an interest in Basketball, NBA, NBA 2k series and Ball in the Family. Not a very big interest tho.). When the time was right, I got out of the hotel and on a platform on the air. This platform was connected to a road. I crossed the same road and saw many people, including a long-time-no-see friend of mine who recognized me. Then I got to the stadium (which looked like the Vytal tournament stadium, but it was indoors instead of exposed to the outside). I sat in one of the front seats and saw the teams play. I think it was the Celtics vs the Lakers, and the Celtics won. I went back to the hotel and got to bed (in my dream). I woke up (in my dream) and I was in this VR world (Didn’t notice it was VR until later on) that looked exactly like the real world (in this dream). I took the same path to the stadium as before, but all the real people I saw were replaced with fictional characters (Basically deja vu). I lifted my right hand to check how I looked and was shocked to see that my typical arms were replaced with pink gloves in white detached sleeves (It took me a while to notice that they were Nora arms and I used Nora my avatar). I met a person in a Ruby avatar (I think it was either Hammertime, one of my Irl friends who liked RWBY, or the same constantly-swearing Ruby I saw in VR Chat). She (using that pronoun for now) was wielding a Crescent Rose and it flew from her hands from a blow from Master Chief. She then got a second Crescent Rose. After a moment of weird crap happening she left one direction and I left the other. This other direction was to the stadium. I saw the long-time-no-see friend again but in an avatar of another long-time-no-see friend (weird). I recognised her however, due to my avatar, she didn’t recognise me. As I was walking to the stadium I noticed the road was empty. Then this weird dude appeared and kicked me out (idk why). He then transported to the crowded area in front of my hotel and I climbed the stairs down to my hotel. Category:Blog posts